


The British Patient·英国病人

by PersonaAlice



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaAlice/pseuds/PersonaAlice
Summary: The British Patient英国病人PartⅠ：FlameWarning：与同名电影无任何关系本文中出现的人物都不属于我，它们只属于彼此和Ubi Soft所有的美好和荣光都属于Rothfrye，OOC则属于我如果你在文中看到了姐弟骨科，BG，BL式Lolita，恋父，Jack→Jacob，那不是你的错觉，所以请注意避雷





	1. Chapter 1

“Agony cannot be stopped, only the Death is the eternal silence.”

Maxwell Roth手中握着一只酒杯，在十二月的暴雨和酒精的幻觉中醒来。雨滴携带着巨大的力度无序的打在玻璃上，留下一条又一条长长的银色痕迹。在室内火光映照下，狭长的窗户外夜色浓重——那正是伦敦十二月的景色，像是一幅只有水和石墨所构成的干枯画作。  
Roth沙哑的咳了一声，努力将自己从扶手椅中拽起来，不远处壁炉上凌乱的放着半瓶没喝完的纯麦芽威士忌，他花费一下午时间仍没改完的戏剧手稿，还有一支羽毛笔，正岌岌可危的插在墨水瓶中，看起来像是随时要从边缘掉下。  
他踉跄的走到壁炉前，忍受宿醉带来的爆炸般头疼——视线模糊，他捂住自己的头狠狠的甩了甩，就着壁炉的火光又给自己倒了点酒，把右手举起来的时候才发现自己的手腕仍旧不受控制的在颤抖。  
房间的门被敲响了。Roth回过头，看到自己的管家Lewis正抱着一大新建和档案走进房间，看到他这幅醉醺醺的模样，他几不可察的皱了一下眉头，用轻柔沙哑的牛津腔说：“没有人会把自己一天清醒的时间都用酒精灌满的，Sir，即使这里是英格兰。”  
Roth挑起眉毛看着他，又狠狠将手中的酒一饮而尽，管家不置可否，反正他们彼此心知肚明这样的劝诫不会起到任何的效果。他走到Roth身旁，就着壁炉的火光展开了信件，清了清嗓子，准备向他汇报本周伦敦七大行政区的情况。Roth摆出了一个明显不耐烦的神情，反正一切该死的如常，白色恐怖之下的和平——托Mr. Starrick的洪福，愿上帝保佑他。  
“哦，对了，有一件事情，我觉得您恐怕要知道。”管家说，从上衣襟里摸出了一封信件，那信纸的大小非常奇怪，看起来就像是有人从地上捡了一张传单然后匆匆写就的——也许这根本就算不上是一封信。  
管家抖开这张纸，飞快地瞟了一眼Roth——他的主人正一脸不耐烦等待着他的汇报，他明显犹豫了一下，像是在斟酌着措辞：“是威斯特敏斯寄来的，Sir，您的拳击连胜纪录被打破了。”  
这根本算不上什么有价值的消息，比花边小道还不如，对于Roth这样的人来说，它根本不值一提。但是这就是生活，无限趣味并不可捉摸，你不知道他什么时候就打算杀死你，你也不知道什么时候他就会谄媚的微笑着为你送上一份大礼。“他叫什么？”Roth问，漫不经心的活动着自己的手腕，弯下身子，捡起掉在地上的羽毛笔，伏在桌子上继续写他未完成的剧本。  
管家再次看了看那张纸，对着火光一字一字的审视着。“Frye,sir.”他说，“Frye Twins.”

Roth和Jacob的见面并不能算作顺利。一开始他派去的信使完全弄错了信息，导致Robert Topping给了他错误的反馈。第一次，他见到的是姐姐Evie。  
Topping派人请他离开河岸街到威斯特敏斯观看“那位传说中的Frye”的格斗，Roth看着台上那位风姿动人，格斗技巧灵动飘逸（步法轻盈的绕过一个彪形大汉，然后直接把他的右肩卸了下来）的小姐——Miss，Roth想，听着Topping兴致勃勃的为他讲述这就是那个“The Frye”，Frye twins的姐姐。  
Evie Frye小姐，年方二十一，长相清秀优雅，五官端庄，肤色洁白，如清风山泉一样明媚怡人。无论从任何一个角度来看，她都是非常英格兰式的美人。她穿着白色蕾丝内衣将一个体型两倍于她的大汉一拳撂倒在地的那一幕令人印象过于深刻，以至于当Topping告诉他“这次是她的弟弟Jacob来了”的时候，他都已经做好了迎接一位真正的英格兰之狮的到来。  
其实他并不是很喜欢到搏击俱乐部去，他对这个地方几乎没什么好感，甚至已经想不起最后一次踏进搏击俱乐部是什么时候，但他相信那应该是与离别有关。他从搏击俱乐部得到的东西几乎构成了他后续生活的全部，虽然它也从他那里拿走了很多东西。那些攻击所留下的创伤永远都无法愈合，正如同他脸上那道伤疤一样，即使在所有人眼中它代表的是压倒性的力量和荣耀，但本质依旧是痛苦和破碎。  
他依约准时来到了搏击俱乐部，和管家挑了一个视线很好但绝不会被注意到的角落，点了一扎双头鹅啤酒，漫不经心的啜饮着，看上去随时可以抖抖衣角然后离开。这是他的一贯风格，在戏剧开始时就已经将结束的风格定基。管家用眼角的余光瞟过桌上的啤酒，脸上的神气似乎对这种白日放纵不屑一顾。  
很快，地下俱乐部开始变得喧嚣、明亮起来，大量的人群从小小的单开门涌入，Roth注意到了许多他叫的上名字的贵族小姐也带着香风，摇着扇子款款走入这个黑暗的地下世界，像是发情期的母马一样兴奋难耐。她们盯着擂台交头接耳，咯咯傻笑。在朦胧的灯光和憧憧的人影中，他看到Frye小姐穿着纯白色的衣服，正亲昵的搭着一个年轻男子的肩膀，两个人无所顾忌的说笑，打趣，动手动脚。她依旧是那么明媚动人，伴随着那些喜悦，窃笑或者佯怒的生动表情，有一股名为充实的风正围绕在他与她身边，这样的志得意满，足以令所有人心生嫉妒或是自惭形秽。  
她绝对不是故意要惹人嫉妒的，但这是一种发自内心深处的气场和情感，它们交汇在一起，构成了她旁若无人的自信和骄傲。她是伦敦城最美的凤凰，而他就是她的羽毛，他们相得益彰，谁也离不开谁，谁也不想离开谁。他们彼此就是对方最好的勋章，是最高的荣耀。  
在这样的背书下，Evie的每一次挖苦讽刺，或者是暴跳如雷的大吼大叫都无法让人们对他们的关系有丝毫质疑。她是他的，他是他的。这一层关系永远不会被抹去。  
人群莫名的骚动起来，裁判拉响了比赛开始的铃声。Roth听到人们在大声呼喊着一个名字，正如同许多年前，他在擂台上所听到的那样。空气中似有若无的火星在劈啪作响，被蠢蠢欲动的的暴力因子，性冲动与费洛蒙彻底点燃，烧遍全场。明晃晃的灯光和挥舞的手臂令人目眩，Jacob Frye赤裸着上身，像古罗马角斗士一样，在万众瞩目的台上肆无忌惮的展现着他的魅力与强势。  
他们的目光像锋利的刀具，分散四周，每一把利刃都精准的投向场中央的男孩。男人们都想征服他，而女人们都想占有他。Roth敏感的捕捉到了这些，饶有趣味的观察这一切：从他见到Jacob的第一眼，他就知道他绝对不是上流社会所青睐的那一类纤细，单薄的颀长贵族知识分子。他年轻，结实，健康而狂野，闻起来就像巴斯弥漫着水汽和青雾的古老森林。大自然赋予了他灵性，他把它体现为肉欲和健康生长的性感：他有着和他姐姐一样的牙白色肌肤，在煤气灯柔和而昏黄的勾勒下，那布满了汗水的细腻皮肤折射出枫糖一样柔软而色情的光泽，随着他起伏伸展的躯体变换着。力量，从突起的线条，从拉伸至极限的肌肉纤维，从骨骼下淡淡分散的，粉红色的一片毛细血管的沸腾中勃发出来——  
他在这里闻到了香气，那是自然成熟的果子的香气，智利的车厘子，埃及的香橙，法国的葡萄……没有被工业催熟，健康，生机勃勃的香气，就从这个肉体的每一个纹理间撕裂，并散发开来。  
Jacob并不与Evie十分相像，不，也许他们完全不一样。Roth想。Miss Evie像一把散发着金属冷光的精美手枪，冷酷、理性，尖锐。而Jacob，Jacob是最好的，也是最坏的。在他那双  
棕碧色的，宛如宝石一样闪烁着智慧之火的眼睛里，有着史前雨林一样潮湿而深沉的柔情。

Roth略错过身子，管家会心的弯下腰凑到他身边，他低声问管家：“Topping之前说他打赢了几场？六，还是七？”  
管家凝滞了几秒，仿佛在咀嚼着字句：  
“八场，Sir.Robert说他连赢八场，并且……”他顿了顿，看着Roth的脸因为一些不知名的原因渐渐扭曲，眼神愈发复杂：“并且，全程无伤，Sir。Robert说那些职业拳击手没有一个人能伤到他。”  
Roth轻轻笑了一声，Lewis又问：“需要我安排您和他的晚宴吗？”  
Roth微笑着抬手制止了他：“不，让我们一起耐心的等待吧，Lewis，等他的势力扩张到河岸街，他就自然会来找我。”  
Lewis看到他的主人展现出了一种明显的，近乎于歇斯底里的狂热和恐怖的冷静自控，他的表情很淡漠，但眼神直直的盯着台上的Jacob，他在微笑，但肌肉已经在不受控制的抽搐。他抬起手，开始无意识的咬自己的大拇指，脚下不规律的打着节拍。  
痛苦不能被遏制，但可以用药物控制，可以用毒品麻醉。Lewis在很久之后再回想Roth那时的表情，惊觉那个永远无法满足的，总是贪婪的注视世界的男童在这具身体里再度复苏了，然而与其说他是一个找到了有趣玩具的顽童，倒不如说那是一个病入膏肓的人自以为找到了疗愈的灵药，正双眼放光，兴奋的不能自已的颤抖。


	2. Chapter 2

“My rock, my fortress, my deliver, my shield, my salvation and my stronghold.”

晚宴邀请函就放在手边的桌子上，但很明显Jacob不想理会，至少现在还不想。他斜躺在沙发上，心不在焉的随手丢着飞刀，满脑子都是刚刚和Evie的辩论——好吧，鉴于他们的对话交流习以为常的充斥着ideology collision，嘲笑和毫无底线的相互攻讦，Jacob不得不认真思考他们刚刚的对话是不是可以被称为吵架。他们总是这样不啻以最严苛的词语相互伤害，仿佛他们之间存在着长达三辈以上的世仇。  
Jacob有点不满，这并不是因Evie引起的，说实话，他对于他姐姐在言语里对他的行为和思想的批判以及不认可已经早就习以为常，他甚至认为这就是他们Frye姐弟间的正常交流，当然，有关于父亲的讨论要被排除在外。  
真正令他心生不满的是Henry Green，My Dear Old Greene，那位亲切又温柔的伦敦地区刺客，英俊，高挑，漆黑的眼睛闪烁着属于东方的智慧和神秘，和Jacob一样的优秀，和Jacob不一样的成熟。他总是用风度翩翩的微笑和优雅的谈吐引得他姐姐时不时的发出类似于那些穿裙子的伦敦女人会发出的夸张笑声。  
不过这次他可不是主持刺客圣诞节的Saint Nick。Jacob忿忿不平的想，把他送给他们的弯刀丢在一边：Green趁我不注意的时候，无耻的偷走了我姐姐。看在教条的份上，那可是我•的•姐•姐，那个一直以来都会在我身边，绝不会与我分离的，世界上唯一的亲人。  
从记事起，Jacob就总是被姐姐不停的提醒，他们的出生相差了四分钟——仅仅只是四分钟而已，他想。除此之外，他们对这个世界的记忆里永远充斥着彼此。  
在克劳利，在南安普顿的乡下，无数寂寥，迷惘和躁动的清晨与午夜，那些接连不断的与父亲争吵大闹的，伤心的日子里，是Evie陪伴在他的左右。虽然她并不认同他（这就是他们成为异卵双胞胎的原因，huh？因为无法认同，所以要分离），但她还是能在每一个他跑出家门，游荡在外的夜里准确无误的找到他，用他一直都无法掌握的技巧强行环抱住他，那纤细的手臂，单薄的肩膀……温暖，却散发着苦涩气息的怀抱让他无力拒绝。空气里充满了无言的复杂情感，仿佛两个人一起回归母胎——那个时候，妈妈还在。而妈妈不在的时候，Evie就是母亲。他一直缺失的另一半情感，他可望而不可即的情感，从一开始就注定要缺席他的人生。  
但Evie不会缺席，永远不会——他一直都是这样认为的，他们会在一起。但Green的出现让他近乎于疼痛一般的认知到了一个事实：双胞胎并不是牢不可破的。他与Evie最终会分离，那短短的四分钟会在未来无数次的出现，甚至延长到永远。他们都会有别的人，和他们组成新的双胞胎。Eive已经有了Green，可能将来还会有别人，而他呢？  
Evie已经抛下他去了一个新的世界。而他，至少目前，除了Evie，他谁也不想要。  
Jacob在沙发已经一动不动的躺了好一会儿，如果有烟的话他现在真想来一支。他看了看手里的飞刀，又瞄了一眼桌上的信件，突然想起自己刚刚就那么把Evie丢在格林威治的屋顶上，身上还带着Lucy Thorne（那个女人！）留给她的伤。他一个鱼跃从沙发上蹦起来，随手把邀请函塞进衣兜里。来不及等到火车靠站了，他想，一边匆匆的把大礼帽扣在头顶上，几根倔强的头发从帽檐下歪七扭八的支棱出来。Jacob凝视着夕阳下的伦敦，深吸了一口气，从火车上跳了下去。

十五分钟后他站在格林威治火车站的屋顶上，脚下踩着因为受力不均而吱呀作响的瓦片，与他的姐姐怒目相对，彼此都想用眼神在对方身上开一个洞，或者劈开对方的大脑。Henry在一旁站着，试图劝架然而未果。  
Jacob和Evie刚刚结束了一场天翻地覆的争吵，战争的范围从一开始的Henry Green逐渐扩大，最后波及到了两个人的一切：为什么Evie就是不能停止她毫无道理的吹毛求疵，对她可怜的小弟弟如此双标；为什么Jacob不能更成熟一些，做事情经过一下大脑。  
——我是你的弟弟，你怎么可以丢下我不顾和这个印度人眉来眼去，父亲是怎么说的来着？不要把私人感情带入任务。  
——Oh，Father，你还记得我们可怜的老父亲？是吗？你令我惊喜，弟弟。  
最终导火索无可避免的引向了唯一的方向，也是一个永恒的死路：Father.Father.Always Father. Our Father.  
当Evie喋喋不休的像一只忠实的留声机那样复述着父亲的话语时，徘徊在Jacob内心深处的幽灵，几乎是不可控制的复活了，许多年来，他一直都笼罩在Jacob内心最深深处，不是恐惧，而是铅灰色的阴霾，像伦敦上空那层永不消散的雾气。  
可笑的是Jacob在来到了伦敦之后还天真的以为自己永远不会在感受他无言的高压统治了。在那片迷雾中，在父亲冰冷的阴影之下，他仿佛又变回了十一年前的那个孩子，一个人，独自走在克劳利陌生的森林里，不知来路也不知道去路，迷惑，孤单、自卑又无助。  
——即使在后来，当他成为一名独当一面的刺客大师时，这种令人窒息的感觉还是没有消失，不被认可，不被关爱，不被瞩目，也不被尊重。所以他也不去爱。永恒的遗憾，永远达成不了的心愿，永远都治愈不了的伤口……和一个都不能圆满的人格。那就是他，可悲的他。  
然后，在他能够阻止住自己的冲动之前（他经常这么做不是吗），Jacob听到自己用那副醉人的，令人神魂颠倒的嗓音懒洋洋的打断了他姐姐的长篇大论：“哦，是吗？那位父亲。”接下俩，在Evie吃惊和不可置信的目光下，他低沉却冰冷的声音清晰的说：“我们分享了同样的成长经历，Evie，你何必为他留任何情面。你不是傻子，别再用他的话麻痹自己，骗自己他是爱你的了。”  
“他从来都不爱我们，也不曾以我们为荣，那些话语事实上对我们没有任何意义，他对任何一个兄弟会的人都会这么说。”  
Evie直直的瞪着他，被震惊的一个字都说不出来，他从未觉得自己的弟弟在此时此刻会这样的陌生：“我恐怕不能在这件事情上赞同你，Jacob。”  
“正如你一直以来所做那样。”Jacob抱起双臂，语气里不无讥讽。  
“你不能因为你不讨他的喜欢，就恼羞成怒的把一切罪过都推卸到他的身上，我们对逝者尊重，Jacob，而不是像个懦夫一样把一切都推给静默的死者。他并不是不作为的，他……”  
他没能说完这句话，jacob冷笑着用刀子一样的话语穿透了他的心：“喔？是吗？因为我不认同你像狗一样，卑微的惟命是从，摇尾乞怜，用以换取他一点点可怜的陪伴和真心？得了吧Evie，承认我们不被他所爱很难吗？你这样做只是把自己陷入了更可悲的境地里，为了讨他的欢心你甚至抹杀了自我。说到底他也只是一个无能的懦夫，一个迁怒于人的人，因为母亲的不幸离去所以迁怒于我们……哼……他，什么都不是，不是！”  
Evie令人生畏的抬起了头，目光锐利，Henry注意到她的嘴角绷成了一条僵硬的直线，看起来已经被彻底激怒：“你竟敢——”  
“Evie！”Henry大声喊道，不安的瞟了一眼已经剑拔弩张的Frye双子，“Jacob，我不认为——”  
“噢！当然，我怎么敢污蔑你亲爱的父亲！你肯定很爱他对吧？甚至还给自己找了一个他的替身！”  
Henry Green愣住了，讪讪的收回了试图安抚双胞胎的手。接着他背过身，不去面对他们，双手缓缓的插在腰间，看起来比任何一个时候都要穷途末路，无计可施。Evie简直怒不可竭，她梗着脖子，表情恐怖，嘴唇蠕动着，却一个字也说不出来。Jacob结束了他的大喊大叫，好半天才意识到自己究竟说了什么鬼话，当冷静和理智重新回归的时候，他看见自己姐姐那双熟悉的碧蓝色眼睛里涌上了泪水，那一瞬间他简直尴尬羞愧的想要找个地方安静死掉。  
“……抱歉，我的错。”他冲向Evie和Henry的方向低下头，小声说。  
沉默，无言的沉默。Evie在小声的抽泣，飞速的用手臂擦了一下自己的眼睛。这令人窒息的场景大概要持续很久，不知道为什么，一想到这个场景，Jacob简直难受的想揍自己两拳。但是，至少是现在，他不想和他们在一起。想必他们也如是。  
直到这个时候，他才痛心的意识到自己才是三个人里面多余的那个人。  
让我离开，不论去哪里。他尴尬的手都已经不知要放哪里，突然间，他摸到了自己衣服里的那封信。  
他清了清嗓子，迅速的说：“我今晚不回家吃饭了，我借到了一份晚宴邀请函。”  
Evie清醒的很快：“谁寄来的这封信？”  
雅阁掏出信封，念出了主人的名字：“Maxwell Roth.”

Evie被触动到，她想起自己在来伦敦之前的最后一个任务，在那次任务中，她听到了敌人们在谈论这个名字，而谈论它的人们，显然是对这个名字抱有极大的惊恐。  
“暴徒帮的首领？”她下意识的命令，“不许去。”  
“我当然不会。”气氛微微缓和了一些，Jacob向她保证。接着，他向远处发射了绳枪，将夕阳下的格林威治留给了Evie和Henry，消失在了漫漫的雾气之中。

他并不知道自己会在十二分钟后推开一扇门，带着最后一丝夕阳的光辉逃入黑暗而空旷的阿罕布拉剧院。他年轻，佻跶的步伐，朝气的身姿，将会让一位Sugar Daddy的视线和灵魂燃烧。


End file.
